1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to safety equipment but more particularly to an emergency hook for getting out of a fall through ice over water
2. Background of the Invention
Accidents involving people falling through ice covered lakes and rivers can sometimes result in death due to drowning or hypothermia. The problem is that it is sometimes very difficult to grab a good hold on ice and often times, a victim will become exhausted in trying to get out of the water.
Over the years, inventors have tried to come up with devices to help someone who has fallen into the water to get out quickly and safely. Unfortunately, these devices are not always practical or reliable since a number of them are to be worn on the hands of a user, which precludes the accomplishment of manual activities, which makes the user not wear them, which defeats the purpose since one never knows when ice will break. Other inventions feature telescoping or extendable devices worn on the forearms but the moving parts make them likely to jam especially given that they will be immersed in cold water and may freeze the moment they are taken out of the water. For these reasons, there is a need for an improved survival hook.